


Shores of Tripoli

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Ellen died just before Veterans' Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shores of Tripoli

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Marine Corps Anthem (if the army and the navy ever look on heaven's scenes).
> 
> Prompt: "maybe they should just let everything go to hell"

Dean and Sam visit a bar filled with off-duty Air Force personnel on November eleventh and raise a toast to their friends who fell in this Godforsaken holy war; they mean Mary and John, Jo and Ellen, but everyone hears Carrasco and Espinoza, Andersen and Helton, everyone who's died in the past decade while wearing a United States uniform. If it's this hard to tell what's a sign of the apocalypse and what's people being (flawed, murderous, destructive) people, if humans will go right on killing each other even without demons and angels egging them on... Dean can't bear the thought of the disappointment in John's and Ellen's eyes if he gives up, and Sam flatly refuses to prove Lucifer right; some days that's all that keeps them from giving up.

**Author's Note:**

> According to CNN, as of Veteran's Day 2009, the four most recent US casualties of the Iraq War that can be directly attributed to anti-US forces were Spc. Tony Carrasco Jr., SSgt Bradley Espinoza, Spc. Paul E. Andersen, and 1st Lt. Joseph D. Helton.


End file.
